The Purrfect Present
by MajinCammy
Summary: Canon – Callie talks Arizona into getting a pet for Sofia.


Title: The Purrfect Present  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Canon – Callie talks Arizona into getting a pet for Sofia.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Happy holidays, everyone! This is a present for Jaxjill, my secret santa victim! ;)

The prompt was: AU or Canon. I prefer that they be an established couple, but will accept a meeting. Please, no high school fics or dead main characters.

I hope you like it! Thank you to brittlovesher for helping me out and betaing!

"Are you sure about this, Calliope? Isn't she a little young for a pet?" Arizona asks as she's folding the last of their laundry.

Callie glanced over her shoulder from the kitchen where she was washing the dishes from their dinner. Sofia had been put to bed about an hour ago and the two women were discussing the possibilities of getting Sofia a pet. The little girl has been talking their ears off about one friend from school who brought a dog in for show-and-tell, and another who had three mice.

"She's old enough not to stick it in her mouth and not to smother it," Callie responded matter-of-factly as she turned back to the dishes.

"Really, Calliope?" Arizona said through a short laugh, which just caused Callie to laugh as well.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea. And I wouldn't mind having a pet for us. Lots of pets are in shelters, just waiting for a family to come claim them, why shouldn't we save an animal from being put to death?" Callie watched Arizona as she spoke, and the moment she saw the horrified look on Arizona's face, she knew she was winning this argument.

"Okay. But no dogs, because they are really needy and with our jobs, I'm not sure how happy it would be." Arizona said, returning to her laundry folding.

"I know which is why I really think we should get a couple of kittens."

"A couple?" Arizona's eyebrows were raised in that way that Callie found adorable.

"Yes, a couple. This way when we're at work and Sofia is in the daycare, they'll have each other. They're fairly easy to take care of, I mean, they're smart and independent and fairly clean." Callie spoke as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch to help Arizona finish folding the laundry.

"Well, guess who's going to be taking care of their business..." Arizona said while pointing at Callie and they both shared a laugh.

"That's fine, babe. I can handle that, especially if it makes our little girl happy. You know that saying yes, and letting her pick out a couple of kittens from a shelter, will be the highlight of her life… at least for a couple of months." They both laughed and Arizona shook her head slightly. She looked at Callie who had a twinkle in her eye. It looked like Callie was enjoying this as much as their little girl would.

The next day the family loaded into Arizona's jeep and headed to the nearest shelter.

"Okay, now remember what we talked about, Sofia, no putting your fingers through the cages. You let me and Mama talk with the workers when you find a kitty you like, okay?" Callie said as she let Sofia lead her into the shelter. She glanced back and saw Arizona reluctantly following along.

"C'mon, Mami, me wants to see kitties!" Sofia said while giggling. She was tugging on Callie's hand and leading into the shelter.

"Hi there, we're here to find a couple of kittens," Callie said to a tall man who was manning the counter.

"That's great! Follow me this way." He lead them into a room full of kennels. Callie picked up Sofia and they walked along looking into all the cages.

Arizona hung back next to the shelter worker, Darren. "Do you know much about the animals here?"

"Some of them we do, but others are just abandoned, so there really isn't much information on those. But all of these little guys have had their shots and are fixed already, so they're ready to find a good home." Darren had a huge smile on his face.

Arizona nodded and pointed down the hall, "My wife and daughter want to get a couple of kittens. Were there any donated together from the same litter?"

"Funny you should ask that. Two days ago a woman brought in two beautiful ragdolls. They're pure bred, apparently, her mother was a breeder, but she had an accident and couldn't take care of them anymore. They're really beautiful," Darren nodded down the hall and started walking, Arizona following along. They passed Callie and Sofia who were "ooing" and "aaahing" at all the kittens.

Darren pointed into a cage were two beautiful white fluffy cats were curled up together sleeping. "Ragdolls are great cats for kids. They're very docile and have a great calm temperament, but the best part is they are really affectionate. These two little guys are still all white, all ragdolls are born white, but the breeder said they'll be seal point, so you'll see dark color come on their faces, paws, and tail."

Arizona giggled softly and looked into the cage. The kittens were really beautiful.

"Why are they called ragdolls?" she asked.

"Oh!" Darren laughed softly, "It comes from the fact that they tend to go limp and completely relaxed when picked up."

"Sounds adorable."

"They really are." Darren said with a smile.

"Sofia, come see these little guys!" Arizona said.

Callie put her down when she started wiggling. She ran over to Arizona and gasped as she looked into the cage. "Mama! Dis kitties are cute! Me want!"

Arizona laughed and glanced at Callie, who had a huge smile on her face. "Can we take them out and see how they interact with us before we decide?"

Darren nodded and led them to a small room next to the kennel hall. "I'll bring them right in for you."

Sofia sat down in between Callie and Arizona. She was excited, but curbing it because she really wanted to be able to get the kitties. "Fank you again, Mama."

Arizona smiled widely and leaned over to kiss Sofia's forehead.

"How come I don't get a 'Thank you'?" Callie asked.

"Because you wants them as much as me!" Sofia said as though the answer was obvious. It caused the entire family to laugh.

Darren came in holding the kittens and put them on the ground after closing the door behind himself. "Okay, let them smell you before you touch them, but really, these little guys are well behaved. This little one, with the pure pink nose, is a girl and her brother has these little spots on his nose."

Sofia held her hand out to the first kitten whose nose was purely bright pink. She sniffed at her and then meowed softly. "You is cute!"

Callie held her hand out to the kitten with the spotted nose. He sniffed at it for a moment, then brushed his entire body against her hand. "Awww…"

"Look, Mami! Kitty plays dead!" Sofia was giggling as she was holding the kitten in her arms and it was splayed out against her.

"Oh my god! Sofia, what did you do!?" Callie's eyes were wide and she was about to have a full on freak out for a moment before she realized Arizona and Darren were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Calliope, it's fine, these cats are a breed called ragdoll and that's what they do." Callie stared at Arizona, then Darren as he nodded at her.

"Mama, Mami, I want these kitties. Pweeeease?" She pulled out the pout.

Both parents laughed and then nodded to Darren. "Seems like we have a couple of winners, Darren," Arizona said as she slipped an arm around Callie.

Darren smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Okay, let me go get the paper work started. You guys think of a couple of names so we can take some pictures and add them to our wall of happy adoptees." He left the room.

"Okay, Sof. They're your kittens, so what are you going to name them?" Callie asked, so happy that this all went well.

"Dats easy, Mami," Sofia said while she sat on the floor, petting both kitties who seem to be rubbing her and very happy to be the newest additions to the family. "Luke and Leia!"

Arizona and Callie stared at one another for a good minute before Arizona shook her head. "That's the last time we let Bailey babysit her for an entire weekend."


End file.
